


Tails under the Sakura Tree

by ChocolateLuv



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLuv/pseuds/ChocolateLuv
Summary: On a dark, wintery night, a bat demon discovered and took in an injured fox boy. To repay the kindness, the vulpine decided to work at the bat demon's minka while his wounds healed. As time went by, they unconsciously started to grow closer and closer through the days they spent under the sakura tree with one another.  However, the kitsune knew that he'll have to leave one day soon... Although everything ends with a goodbye, they still hope to see the cherry blossoms with each other each and every year...
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	Tails under the Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ReiKao Week Day 5- Bat/Fox♡
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this...(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

His mind ached. 

His legs trembled.

His vision blurred.

Truly, the boy felt like his body was about to tear apart. Everything hurts. It's as if a needle stabbed onto every part of his skin, burning him inside out. Kaoru thought he was drowning. His heart felt so heavy right now that he's going to sink under the deep sea. Trapped by the chains that tied his fate, Kaoru had a hard time breathing.

Everything was just suffocating.

He was going to die, he knew it…

The vague memories of the past suddenly hit him. Those people… They were trying to kill him… He was far too fortunate that he managed to escape the grasp of those greedy humans, but Kaoru knew that his luck was about to end here.

Nightfall. The moonlit, dancing with the stars in the night sky. It was exceptionally dark and dangerously quiet. The only sound apparent was this slight rhythm of rain sprinkling down to the surface, pitter-pattering with each second ticking by.

Kaoru stayed motionless as the water droplets touched him, leaning down on the trunk of a huge tree. He figured that he could wrap his thick tail around himself. This was the least he could do to try and keep himself warm from this cold, wet night. His stomach growled abruptly, and all Kaoru could think to do was close his eyes.

Sleep and everything will be over. Sleep and all the pain will end.

He was, indeed, feeling a little too tired and worn out, and a little sleep wouldn't do him much harm. However, as soon as the fox boy closed his eyes, an abrupt movement crossed the area. The small peace surrounding that atmosphere seemed to have been disturbed by an unexpected guest. The branches and grass tingled; the wind current suddenly changed direction. 

A brief rustle swished by the forest. Then footsteps…

And that's when Kaoru immediately shot his head up. His eyes flung open, and his body stiffened. In front of him was a tall, young man with an aura so domineering and strong.

Kaoru instantly kept his guard up as he backed away, only to realize there was nothing but a tree behind him. The man had extraordinarily dark, black hair that curled inwards on his shoulder and eyes like the color of blood; his face was pale but fair regardless. He wore a blue yukata over himself as his right hand held a red wagasa. Judging from the presence of the person in front of him, Kaoru was certain that he was a high-status bat demon. Oh no. Was he going to get killed in the most throbbing way possible right now…?

The man stayed silent, doing nothing but stare at the weak boy. Just by looking at his single tail, one could only guess that he's a fairly young kitsune.

The man then slowly reached his hand out towards Kaoru, and immediately, the young boy flinched as the stranger almost touched his shoulder. Kaoru hissed at him, only to feel the aches hit him again. He slumped back down to the tree, too weak and exhausted to fight back. Kaoru's mind felt even dizzier than before as he simply turned away, ignoring the bat demon. His body shivered; he just hoped that this unknown yokai would just leave him alone already.

The black-haired male restrained his hand back, only to stand still again as if he's pondering about something.

This time, he took off his coat and went over to lay it over Kaoru's body. Before the kitsune could even react, he already felt his body getting picked up. Kaoru winced at the fact that he was getting carried by a mysterious bat demon, but he couldn't help but lean in more to this man.

"No need to fear.., it's alright now," the man whispered gently into Kaoru's ears. He didn't want Kaoru to get scared or panic over anything.

The bat demon lifted Kaoru very carefully, treating him as delicate and fragile to the utmost. Somehow, Kaoru felt safe next to this unknown yokai. He felt so much more protected and at ease with these two arms embracing him. So warm…, Kaoru thought as he rested his head on his chest, closing his eyes once again. He, at last, felt the drowsiness kicking into his system. 

Kaoru's vision hazed, and suddenly, everything blackout…

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

_No…He can't escape, no he can't._

_There's no way, he knew it. They're going to kill him..._

_The boy ran as fast as he could on his foot. Just a little bit quicker and he'll be safe… He huffed only to trip on a rock instead. There's no way that he's going to die._

_The boy held back his tears on the ground. Someone, just someone, please come!_

_Kaoru tumbled around in his sleep as sweat began to roll down his face. All these bad memories just kept haunting him, non-stop these past few days._

_Suddenly, in the midst of light, a figure stood in front of him, reaching a hand out to him..._

_Him… Who is he…?_

__

__

Then, in an instant, Kaoru shot his head back up, breathing heavily. It was just a dream…? His mind twisted around and around. Kaoru opened his eyes, only to find himself lying on a futon in an unfamiliar place. It was very clear that he was in someone's minka.

"You're awake," a mellow voice swiftly spoke next to him.

Kaoru almost jumped with the sudden voice articulating in the room. He turned to look before he realized that there was a boy sitting beside him all along.

Kaoru's eyes widened in confusion, too wary to speak anything, shrinking away with his blanket, only to feel a wrench of pain stinging his chest. Right..., he forgot. He was hurt…

The yokai leaned in closer; however, Kaoru growled at him in return, not wanting to be touched.

"Rest assured, I won't hurt you," the man spoke firmly, not once breaking away in the seiza sitting style. "You still have wounds on your body, you should restrain yourself from moving for the time being."

Kaoru glanced down at himself. Indeed, his arms and chest were all bandaged up with a cotton cloth. He was also in a new sheet of clothes too. Did this boy in front of him treat his wounds? But why though? There wasn't a reason nor would it do him good, for this bat demon to help Kaoru at all. He could've just left Kaoru there to die out of all choices.

Rei heaved out a small sigh while he reached his hands out to help lie Kaoru down onto the mattress again.

Kaoru immediately turned his head as the latter moved over to brush Kaoru's bangs off to the sides which caused the kitsune's fox ears to bounce up a little. A mini reaction from the touch. 

"I noticed you were injured out in the forest, so I took you in," the male stated in his most calming and soft voice as possible. He doesn't want to scare the fox away.

Kaoru only solely blinked at him and stared. He was too tired and weak to think of anything right now or know what to say back.

However, the bat demon seemed to have already known that this was going to happen so he, instead, took the initiative and easily carried on the conversation without difficulties, "My name is Sakuma Rei, what about you?"

The small kitsune stayed quiet for a few seconds and pondered a little while before finally giving in his name too, "Kaoru…"

"Kaoru…," Rei articulated the word before this tongue and smiled at him, "a lovely name, indeed."

"Why were you out in the forest, injured?" Rei asked, curious to understand the situation.

Kaoru paused at that question. He looked down at his own hands and unconsciously started to fidget with them. The boy hesitated, trying to think of the best way to explain it. How should he answer him…?

"...I accidentally got caught by some shady humans…"

Right. A kitsune was a very valuable creature and one of the strongest yokai of all. Everyone would want their powers, even a mere mortal. So rare and mystical. It wasn't abnormal that they would be targeted as prey in humanity. Their fur would make big money and fortunes too.

Rei frowned and heedlessly started to pat and soothed Kaoru's head. "I'm sorry to hear that," Rei comforted. "But everything is alright, you're safe now."

Kaoru's body shivered, but he soon found himself comfortable under Rei's caress and let it be. He lets himself rest soundly until his stomach urgently growled under the blanket. Kaoru shot his eyes up in a flash and immediately blushed. It was so embarrassing how loud Kaoru's stomach rumbled in the room.

Rei chuckled and Kaoru doesn't dare turn to look at him. "Are you hungry? I'll go get you something to eat." He finally sat up and began sauntering his way to the sliding doors.

He turned his back away from Kaoru, getting ready to take his leave in the room. The kitsune only watched as he did before finally opening his mouth to speak something for the first time. Kaoru halted him, "Why did you save me?" 

Rei simply glimpsed at him at the door. He made a small smile, expression unreadable. His eyes honed up.

"Each speck of life is worth a thousand values, nothing is made without a purpose. Thus, as I save you today, may not just stay as a mere mystery or coincidence in the end as the time ticks by."

Kaoru was clueless. Rei's words were too vague and broad to understand. His entire way of speech and tone was peculiar, actually. Kaoru finds himself having a hard time to comprehend this man at all, intentions unclear. 

However, before he could even reply back to that, the man had already left the room…

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

Rei had come to realize that Kaoru would only eat when he's not present. Whenever the bat demon came to bring food over, Kaoru would always be sleeping; however, Rei knew that he was just pretending to rest though.

It was like this today as usual. 

Rei opened the door to Kaoru's room, holding a plate of food in his hands. He would walk over to Kaoru's futon, only to find the boy huddled under his blanket, sleeping.

The black-haired beauty heaved out a small sigh like normal. He sat the food down next to Kaoru’s futon and took his leave.

The sound of footsteps and the door sliding shut again was the only thing Kaoru could hear. Once he made sure Rei had really left the room would he then crawl out of his blanket.

Kaoru popped his head out and immediately stared at the meal he was offered. It was a typical breakfast consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, and salmon. His stomach growled as he hesitated a little bit before reaching out for the plate of food.

The boy quickly started eating, taking a sip of the soup first, and then a bite of rice, eating everything as hurriedly as possible.

His body froze up when a familiar voice countered him again.

"Oh right," Rei poked his head into the room again. "The food is still very hot, be careful." He then looked at Kaoru as a smile perked up on the bat demon's face.

Kaoru's face was stuffed up with food. He clumsily turned away and nodded, expression flushed and embarrassed. Rei couldn't help but smile at that though.

He doesn't know how to describe it?

He thought that Kaoru was cute…?

Well, Rei knew for a fact that Kaoru was an amusing one alright…

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

Days passed and Kaoru was starting to get used to this new environment he was in now. His wounds still hurt, but at least, the kitsune felt okay moving around. Staying in his room every day was stifling to him, so Kaoru would often hop out and just sit outside the porch sometimes. Although there was nothing to see, it was nice to breathe in some fresh air and feel the breeze blow past his hair.

Kaoru would just find himself dazed dully up at the huge, sakura tree outside the minka. There were no flower buds on it, of course. It was still winter, after all. He watched the dead branches sway by the sky with the wind. Kaoru wondered how long it would take for the tree to bloom. Will he be in time to see it if it does…? 

However, his train of thought was then broken apart. "How are you feeling?" Rei suddenly appeared before him, noticing the boy sitting on the porch by himself like always.

"Better," Kaoru doesn't look at Rei, breathing out a puff of cold air. The bat demon then walked over to take a seat beside the fox yokai. 

"You'll catch a cold like that, you know?" He gently wrapped his cloak around the kitsune, but Kaoru didn't respond. Rei frowned at that. Kaoru's eyes just stayed fixated on the empty view in front of him; he doesn't smile or move, eyes staying emotionless and bland.

Rei kept quiet and was unsure when he should open his mouth to speak. "Here," Rei finally gestured for Kaoru to open his hands up in order to drop a piece of wrapped item.

Kaoru sniffed at the item on his palms before his eyes glistened up at the sweet smell. He immediately opened up the bamboo leaves to reveal a big daifuku on the inside.

Rei's face softened upon seeing how bright Kaoru's expression changed unanticipatedly when seeing the dessert.

"Can I eat this…?" Kaoru asked to make sure. 

"It's for you, of course," Rei claimed.

"Thank you~☆," Kaoru beamed, and Rei didn't miss the moment when the kitsune smiled at him for the first time… It lasted for only a few seconds, but it was so hard to forget all at once. So full of life and warmth that it almost stunned Rei for a second. Perhaps, like a dream…

Rei's lips curved up unconsciously too while he observed Kaoru dig into his mochi ball. Kaoru's face was tinted in a bright pink when he stuffed the daifuku into his mouth, and Rei learned that this fox seemed to have a really big sweet-tooth.

He watched Kaoru eat silently for a while before breaking it with a question.

"Do you have any plans later on?"

Kaoru froze up at that query. He had never thought about what he will do after his wounds heal up. Leave? But where to? He really has no purpose though…

"I…," Kaoru looked down at his feet. He stopped eating, hands twitching slightly, "will leave here as soon as possible..." Yeah, that's right, he was a real hindrance. Most likely a huge load of bother of Rei. Kaoru should just leave this place already to stop causing more troubles for him.

Rei frowned and patted the boy's head gently, "That's not what I meant, you can stay here as long as you want. What I'm asking is, do you have any families?"

Kaoru didn't answer, letting the silence take over the atmosphere and answer the question. His eyes stayed fixated on his hands. Rei peeked his gaze towards the boy, expression dimming down, "I see…"

"Ah," Kaoru spoke up again and began munching on his daifuku again. "But I'll definitely repay you, so don't worry!"

He forced out a laugh before looking away again, but Rei knew that there was no happiness inside that laugh of his…

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

Kaoru quietly kneeled down in the garden, watering plants. His hands held a little watering can, sprinkling the vegetables that he just planted. He had gotten used to this already. One must work in order to stay; Kaoru wasn't going to just lounge at this place for free. This was the least that he could do to return a favor to Rei, and there was nothing he could do in the minka all day anyway.

His tail flapped as Kaoru kept himself occupied, happily. Sneakily, Rei would sneak up behind Kaoru to catch his swaying tail when the boy wasn't paying attention.

Kaoru felt ticklish, straight away, trembling. "Sakuma-san..!" he gasped. 

Rei giggled and smooched his cheeks on Kaoru's thick, bushy tail, "Kaoru-kun's tail is so soft, so fluffy and warm~."

Kaoru tugged his tail away and soothed out his poor fur with his own hands. He pouted and went back to watering the vegetables. The kitsune stayed focused, only to get distracted by a bush of Japanese shrub roses growing at the side. The boy blinked a few times and surveyed the small buds peeking out of shrubs, curiously reaching a hand out to touch it. Rei immediately seized Kaoru's hand, making it come to a stop, "Be careful. Some stems have thorns."

Kaoru jerked his hand out of Rei's palm quickly and turned the opposite direction, "I'm fine..." he spoke before hurriedly returning back to his job.

Rei hesitated for a bit but didn't question any further, frowning. After some while, Kaoru finally turned over to Rei again. "I'm planting tomatoes over there," Kaoru pointed his finger over at the garden bed. 

"Oya~?" Rei thought as the fox boy showed him the place where he buried the tomato seeds. Rei smiled cheerfully and praised him. "Nice idea, Kaoru-kun."

"It's because you like it, right?" Kaoru asked and dazed at the immature plants again. "So strange, for a bat demon like you, Sakuma-san, to actually like tomatoes..."

"Kukuku, I don't just eat tomatoes, Kaoru-kun," Rei crossed his arms. "We, bat demons, need to drink fresh blood of living creatures, you know~?" He revealed his fangs as those teeth were personally designed to feed off the life of an individual.

Kaoru felt a shiver down his spine. His body tensed up, and the black-haired yokai seemed to have noticed his surprised reaction. "Rest assured, I won't go around taking the blood of someone without permission."

"Y-yeah."

Rei peeked up at the sky and heaved out a loud sigh, "The noontide sun sure is strong, I feel as if I'm about to turn into ashes." He put up a hand in front of his face to block the rays from piercing into his skin. Rei hated the sun. It made his body hurt, and he did not like the feeling of it at all. If only he was in bed right now, coming out during the daytime was truly a bad idea.

Kaoru unknowingly giggled, "Who told you to come out in the first place~?" Kaoru finally laughed for the first time ever since he got here.

"I just wanted to come and see what you were doing~," Rei whined. His heart fluttered up a bit, seeing Kaoru laugh. The bat demon felt like he finally accomplished something big in that instant.

"Yes yes yes~," Kaoru ignored the burning bat demon and simply hummed.

"Oioioi~~~."

Rei then suddenly looked down in the grass only to realize a blue butterfly fluttering on the bed of a flower. "Kaoru-kun, look," he gestured for the boy to come over and take a glimpse.

"Hm? Oh, it's a butterfly," Kaoru admired how pretty it is despite it having a little broken wing.

"Kuku, see, even though this butterfly has lost its most valuable possession, it still won't miss the chance to show off beautifully in nature, still working hard to fly up in the sky," Rei noted. So don't give up. Don't lose hope. His hand went over to heal the insect, instead. Everything is worth value.

Kaoru listened silently to what Rei had to say to him. "Maybe so…," he spoke and clutched his fingers together. Or he hopes life is that way, at least…

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

The smoke floated up towards the ceiling as the sounds of the boiling stew filled the room. Kaoru spun the soup up with a spoon, sniffing it as he did. He leaned his head inwards towards the small pot to check if it was ready before he served it and it was.

Kaoru and Rei ate silently in the room. Only the sizzle of the fireplace lit up the atmosphere between them. Kaoru munched on his potatoes until he grabbed another piece of it with his chopsticks, "Sakuma-san, you didn't cut these vegetables up proportionally, right?"

"Does it matter~?" the old man, that's what Rei would often call himself, brushed it off.

"It kind of does," Kaoru pointed out. He looked at another chunk of a weirdly chopped carrot and chuckled, "Well, it's fine, I guess..."

Rei pouted and held a displeased face, "Kaoru-kun's so strict..."

"Alright, hurry up and eat your dinner already~."

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

Kaoru moved around in his sleep. His body trembled. It's so cold. So cold. He felt like he was choking. Everything was just frightening. The boy couldn't help but hug himself again. He was having a nightmare.

"Kaoru-kun…," Rei muttered in a voice that was even softer than a whisper into his ears. His hand went over and tucked some hair behind the back of Kaoru's ears, brushing his forehead. Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed; he was shivering under the futon.

Rei then slowly slid himself under the blanket too to wrap his arms around Kaoru. He gently pulled Kaoru over to him, his hands reaching down to rub his back.

Kaoru shuddered, unconsciously leaning his head towards Rei's chest. He's sleeping but with an expression full of unease and fear. Rei murmured words of comfort quietly into Kaoru's ears, trying to calm the kitsune down. "It's alright, Kaoru-kun…, " he kissed his forehead real quick, hugging onto him tightly, their legs gradually tangling up together.

Kaoru didn't know who it was that was relieving him, but it felt really nice. Even in his sleep, he could feel the unexpected warmth enveloping him. It's been forever since someone has been so loving towards him, and Kaoru couldn't help but lean in more to the origin of the cozy heat.

His body carelessly snuggled up on Rei, and Rei never left his side once. He kept stroking his hands up and down Kaoru's back in a relaxing motion. He petted Kaoru's head and kept him company the entire time, resting soundly. Soon, Rei's eyes closed itself, falling into a deep slumber also, unwittingly.

Just like that, the two slept away in each other's embrace...

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

Many weeks went by. The weather steadily became slightly warmer as each day passed. Some birds chirped in the air. Shortly, winter will be gone and replaced, and Kaoru knew that he'll be like that one day too. Yes, everything has a goodbye in the very end…

With the numerous days spent with Rei, the two had realized that they have grown more than accustomed to each other's presence now. Kaoru has totally gotten used to life at the minka.

In addition, the boy had finally started to open up to Rei too. His heart no longer felt as empty as it used to be. Kaoru was gradually starting to forget all the misfortunes that had happened to him in the past. Of course, he was finally beginning to turn back to his normal self again.

Rei and Kaoru practically spent every minute and hour with each other in the house. Eating and taking walks together just sort of became a daily habit now. 

The two demons rested under the shade of the sakura tree outside. The huge branches luckily blocked all the sunlight towards Rei's direction which the man found perfect. 

The cool breeze in the air calmly combed their hair as the cherry buds jingled along with the wind too. Rei and Kaoru took all the time in the world to just simply relax away. 

"Kaoru-kun, hold out your hand, please."

The kitsune bewildered at that request but did as he was just told like always.

Rei smiled before popping a bracelet over on Kaoru's wrist. Kaoru's eyes widened and stared at the new accessory on his right hand, "Sakuma-san…?"

Rei let out a small grin as his fingers traced over the jade ornament that was now on Kaoru's hand, "Take it as a lucky gift."

Kaoru's expression grew a bright pink color, observing how pretty the bracelet looked. Rei didn't miss how Kaoru's eyes shimmered in wonder when he glanced into the gift. No one has ever given Kaoru a present before. At least, not something so valuable and meaningful. 

"Do you like it~?" Rei spoke, his heart almost skipped a beat, somehow.

Kaoru held onto his wrist with his hand and beamed. "Yes~!" He nodded. Rei felt relief after hearing that. The two laugh stupidly together, looking at each other fondly in the eyes. Rei had to admit that he has never been so entertained in this life long life of his. When was the last time he enjoyed being around another person's existence before? A hundred years? A thousand years? Rei doesn't know; however, the only thing he knew was that Kaoru is special. Yes, someone important to him. 

Rei then purposely dropped his head down to Kaoru's shoulders and closed his eyes like that. 

"Woah, hold on, Sakuma-s…," Kaoru sensed the sudden weight on his right shoulder.

Rei purred out a soft tune, "Let the old man enjoy this time a little bit, will you?" Kaoru nodded and just looked away. Now that Kaoru thought about it, he wanted to give Rei a gift too. Before he leaves, at least. But he doesn't know what though… The boy sighed and his eyes focused on the sakura buds above them. They still have not bloomed yet, hm…?

The more Kaoru stared at it, the more the fox yokai remembered that the first time Rei took the injured him into custody was under a sakura tree also. It was an unbloomed one too. Yeah, they met under a sakura tree that day at night as well… 

"The cherry blossoms still haven't bloomed yet this year, hm…?" Kaoru stated.

"They will soon."

"Yeah," Kaoru spoke. _I'm sure they will soon..._

If only he could see it together with Rei in time… And again and again...

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

"Sakuma-san~!" Kaoru jumped. The boy waved and ran over to the vampire.

Months went by. The winter season has officially come to an end. Spring is here. Kaoru knew that this day would come no matter how long he begged time to slow down. It had already been two months since he last met Rei for the first time in his life. Who knew that this bat demon would become his savior in this life of Kaoru's…?

Kaoru skipped over to the porch where Rei was sitting, only to trip and fall down halfway there.

"Ow~!" his face landed flat on the ground and Rei couldn't help but hide his laugh. Pain pain pain... The boy rubbed his poor head and laughed at himself for being so clumsy. He instantly got up on his feet again, running over to Rei one more time.

"Sakuma-san~♪," Kaoru sing-song. He played with his hands before finally showing Rei the present he made. "I made this for you…," he put on his brightest smile as possible for Rei. In Kaoru's hand was a personally-made necklace assembled out of sakura flowers.

The cherry blossoms bloomed, at last. The tree was painted with pink flowers. The flower petals danced amongst the blue sky as the wind took them. It's officially the sakura season now. Truly, this was the feeling of springtime, so fresh and dainty.

"Kaoru-kun…," Rei looked at the creation that Kaoru showed him and wondered what the fox was up to.

"...I wanted to make you this for the sakura season this year," Kaoru blushed happily even though he knew he won't have a next year. It took the kitsune so long to finish crafting this flower necklace for Rei. It was the smallest payment that he could give to the bat demon. Still, Kaoru put his absolute best effort into it, regardless.

"It's a present for you," Kaoru declared.

Rei's lips bent into a soft smile, "It's a lovely present."

Kaoru's expression lightened up as he heard that and quickly helped Rei put on the sakura necklace. He looked at Rei wearing that cherry blossoms necklace of his. The kitsune laughed before standing up again, "Sakuma-san, don't ever forget about me, okay?"

"Hm? Of course, I won't~," Rei chuckled at him, playing along with Kaoru. However, as Rei looked up at Kaoru again, the boy wasn't carrying the same smile as earlier anymore. It was soft, so soft that the bat demon felt the urge to hug him right now...

Rei knew that Kaoru wasn't just playing around anymore…

"Good, I'll be going then," Kaoru stood in front of Rei. He forced himself to keep the smile up; Kaoru had promised himself that he'll keep smiling for Rei till the very end.

"I should leave today, Sakuma-san," Kaoru explained and bowed. "Thank you for everything you've done for me for these last few months; I couldn't be more than thankful of you. It's because of you that I still lived to this day and my wounds have recovered fully."

Rei looked at him for a while. He doesn't react nor comment. "I see…," Rei's voice was calm. He looked up at Kaoru, "So you're leaving today." He sat up straight on the porch, facing him, "Do you have any plan of where to go? Should I send you off? Do ask me if you need help with anything."

"No thank you..., I don't want to trouble you too much; I will be fine by myself," Kaoru shook his head. Rei had done so much for him already, and the fox boy didn't want to cause more unnecessary problems. "Actually, I'm thinking about going to the Southern Mountains. Some of my relatives used to live there; I heard it's quite safe up."

"I understand," Rei just nodded his head. Even though the male knew that this was supposed to be normal, Rei still couldn't help but feel somewhat reluctant. His heart felt a little hollow. The phrase "don't leave" was on the tip of his tongue this whole time; however, the words gagged and Rei failed to say it. 

Kaoru lingered for a bit longer until he finally spoke up again. "Um…, I should go now." He glanced at Rei and forced a smile up at him.

Kaoru turned.

And Rei only watched.

Yes, he was leaving.

"Sayonara, Sakuma-san!" Kaoru waved one last time. The young boy took a few steps away apart from the porch. He immediately walked away as fast as he could; he did not look back because he couldn't bring himself to.

This was the end.

This was goodbye...

Rei observed how Kaoru's back became smaller and smaller with each distance setting them further away from each other. Rei knew it, he couldn't keep Kaoru forever…

And in an instant, Kaoru was now fully gone before his eyes...

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

"Sakuma-san…"

"Sakuma-san!"

"Sakuma-san~♪"

It's been days since Kaoru had last left, but Rei seemed to still have not gotten used to it. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. His eyes always stayed open at night in bed. Every time, Rei's mind would just stroll upon Kaoru whenever the bat demon tried to rest. He wondered how the fox boy was doing right now. Is he taking good care of himself? Has he been sleeping properly? Does he have a place to rest? These questions kept lingering in Rei's mind, and he pondered to himself how many days has it been since Kaoru left. A week or two already…?

Rei walked alone down the hallway of the minka. It was so quiet. He had still remembered the sounds of laughter that filled this place earlier. Slowly, his feet would come to a stop in a front of a certain door. Rei's finger paused for a moment before he finally decided to open it. 

This used to be Kaoru's room.

Rei could still imagine seeing the futon that has always been lying in the middle of the room in his head a few weeks ago. Looking into the room again, so dark and empty now, Rei's heart suddenly felt a bit unused to this. Something felt missing…

The yokai could only sigh at that. Whenever he wakes up and walks out, he would never see a figure of someone helping him water the garden area again either.

It was morning and Rei had to go out all by himself to sprinkle the plants. The sunlight was truly his greatest enemy, and he already wanted to give up and go back inside.

He slowly watered the vegetables until Rei's body came to halt when his eyes noticed the mini tomatoes growing at the side of the garden. Those red berries… They were tomatoes that Kaoru personally planted for him and took good care of. 

Rei smiled but it only briskly changed into a frown. Somehow, he felt a baffling emptiness in him. Why though…?

Why…?

A few more days went by, and things were the same. Rei spent his time alone just like everyday in the past, but he just couldn't bring himself to be at ease though. Did something change? 

He sat on the porch. Rei lingered, only to realize that no one would come running to sit next to him anymore. That's right..., he was all alone again. He looked down at his hands; he had bought another daifuku. The male pondered for a bit before finally opening the wrapper up to eat it. He chewed for a moment, eyes furrowing down as he did. These used to be Kaoru's favorite treat… he remembered.

Now that he thought about it, he would always buy this for Kaoru all the time, almost every day perhaps. As long as Kaoru wants to eat it, he'll buy as many Kaoru says he wants. Honestly, he had been buying these sweets for him all this time just to see Kaoru smile and be happy.

He wondered how Kaoru was right now. Is he doing okay…? He took another bite and stopped eating the daifuku. Rei looked out of the porch into the view. There used to always be a fox boy dancing in front of him when Rei glanced out of the minka, telling him the funniest jokes and making him laugh continuously.

Rei realized that he will never be able to eat together with Kaoru again. He will never be able to cook dinner with him again. He will never be able to go on a walk with Kaoru in the garden either again. 

He glimpsed up, and the sakura branches greeted him. His eyes focused on the pink tree before him. The petals fell, and Rei's mind rewinded back to the time the two played under the sakura tree—and Rei's wish now was to be able to see the cherry blossoms with Kaoru again next year…

Rei had come to admit that the days he spent with Kaoru were the happiest times of his life. Ever since he met Kaoru, Rei had learned to look forward to each new day that comes after the next. He was the one that made the bat demon smile, laugh, and content the most. Rei had come to cherish each and every moment he and the kitsune shared together. 

A single drop of tear rolled down his cheeks.

_Kaoru-kun…_

He wanted to see Kaoru...

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

The sunlight haunted him. The rays followed him no matter how far he walked; it pricked his body as each part of his skin felt stung. Rei gently sauntered through the forest with a red yukata in his hands. The boy was so thankful that there was a good amount of shade and cover below the thick trees, or else he might've fainted already in the day.

Kaoru did say that he was leaving for the Southern Mountains before he left. Rei remembered clearly that Kaoru told him that.

He wondered what Kaoru's face would look like when he saw him. Surely, he will be surprised. Rei laughed at that thought. He looked at a basket full of daifuku that he bought just for Kaoru. 

The boy strolled up around the mountain eagerly, looking forward to meeting him again.

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

Kaoru quietly kept his hands busy as he picked the raspberries off the bushes. The fox boy looked closely at the fruits to see if they were ripe or not before putting them into his sleeves.

The blonde sighed. The act of picking the berries off the shrubs reminded him of the time he took care of Rei's garden. Is Rei taking care of the tomatoes he planted down properly?

The kitsune's ears dropped down. Don't know what Sakuma-san is doing right now… Kaoru had realized how lonely it actually was to live by himself for the past few days. He was all alone now. The vulpine closed his eyes tightly. He really missed Rei…

Kaoru wiped his eyes; it was too late now. He only lived at Rei's minka because he was injured. Once he recovered, there's no reason for him to stay, right? He knew that he was selfish and stayed longer than he should have. The boy shook his head and decided to just concentrate. Once he felt like he picked quite a few berries on his sleeves, the boy would then make his way back home. The spring fruits were really sweet in this season, and Kaoru enjoyed it. If only he could share some of the sweetness with Rei...

He clutched the berries on his sleeves, carefully, making sure they won't drop as he was about to walk.

The fox demon turned around.

Abruptly, a gentle breeze puffed by him. Kaoru closed his eyes, and one piece of raspberry was blown to the ground.

The boy flinched a little, and Kaoru's eyes widened in disbelief the moment he opened them back up again.

"... Sakuma-san…?"

Ahead of him stood a man wearing a blue yukata over his body. His hand held a red wagasa just like Kaoru had remembered exactly in his memories. 

"Kaoru-kun~."

The tree branches shook hushedly above them and Kaoru gulped. The fox yokai was surprised. Very surprised. It was really Rei. He was standing in front of him. This wasn’t a dream… right…? 

There was a slight hesitance in the air among them, and Rei took the initiative to break it. The pale beauty revealed a fond smile at him. "I finally found you…," his eyes squinted, voice so passionate and light.

Kaoru was speechless for a second. "Hm? Did you come to see me, Sakuma-san…?" On instinct, the kitsune wanted to jump over to Rei for a hug, but he restrained himself from doing so. Instead, Kaoru kept his distance between Rei and acted as calm as possible.

"How are you doing recently, Kaoru-kun?" Rei asked, wanting to know if Kaoru's doing well.

"Uh, fine…," Kaoru doesn't really know how to reply, still a little baffled. 

They simply stared at each other for a while, letting the silence overtake everything. Kaoru scratched the back of his neck. He doesn't know what to say until Rei finally spoke again that made Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. 

"I miss you."

✻✻✻✻❀✻✻✻✻

The two sat down next to each other on the grassy plain near a running stream. Kaoru dazed off into the view in front of him as usual, observing the flow of the water.

"I brought a lot of your favorite sweets," Rei smiled and got out his basket.

The kitsune was stunner by that, watching the bat demon bringing over so many of his favorite foods. Really, Rei didn't have to do any of this for him. "Thank you..." He could only thank Rei for his generosity; he doesn't have to be nice at all to the blonde, in fact.

Rei chuckled and signaled Kaoru to open his hands up again to place his favorite daifuku on Kaoru's palms like Rei always does.

So warm… Kaoru felt the heat of the dessert in his hands. He opened the wrapper up quickly to finally reveal the big mochi ball on the inside.

His eyes instantly sparkled. Rei blushed as he watched. It's been quite a while since he had last seen Kaoru like this, and he couldn't help but smile along with the happy fox boy.

Kaoru split the daifuku in half with his hands, only to share the other piece for Rei, "Here, Sakuma-san."

The two ate their mochi ball silently in the forest, and Kaoru was enjoying this far too much. He munched cheerfully as Rei put a hand out to pat Kaoru's head, "Is it good?"

Kaoru glanced back up at Rei again and nodded quietly, "Yes." His ears flapped towards the head pats.

"Eat more then, there's still a lot," Rei let out a soft grin. He really enjoyed pampering this kitsune with lots of care and love. He doesn't know why but he wants to do everything that can make Kaoru happy. It was his happiness, as well. 

They laughed and shared stories with each other again just like what they used to do back in the minka. Kaoru really enjoyed talking to Rei. Being with him just somehow made Kaoru feel warm and at ease—and cared for…

A faint smile rolled off his expression. He really wished that it could be like this forever.

Soon, evening struck by. The sun began to fade away as it painted the sky in a light rose-gold. Time really flies by really quickly, hm…? The two boys simply looked out towards the beautiful, red sunset. 

"Um…," Kaoru glimpsed at the bat demon again, warily. "Sakuma-san, it's getting late, are you going to leave now...?" Kaoru asked even though he didn't want Rei to go, body shivering a little.

Rei instantly felt something clogged up his throat. Kaoru was going to leave him again…? Rei's mind suddenly felt a little heavy at that thought. If he doesn't say something soon, he will be separated from Kaoru again. If he could stay by his side… always.

"Kaoru-kun," his voice eventually came out.

"Hm?"

The bat demon reached his hand inside his clothes to pull out the sakura necklace Kaoru once made. It was already withered. Kaoru was surprised that Rei still hasn't thrown it away. 

"This necklace that Kaoru-kun gave me...I really treasure it...because it's Kaoru-kun that made it for me. I have never been so happy to receive a gift before."

"...," Kaoru wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them. His eyes peered down the ground, instead, as he listened quietly.

Rei held his head up high towards the setting sun, "I really wish that next year I can see the cherry blossoms again with Kaoru-kun and receive another sakura necklace. And the year after next year too. And many, many more next years to come."

Kaoru kept silent and stared at the grass. He clutched his hands together tightly, hoping the tremble would stop.

Rei laughed at himself and held the sakura necklace protectively in his palm, brushing a hand through the shriveled petals. "Ever since Kaoru-kun left, I realized that I'm unable to leave you anymore."

The yokai's cheek blushed into a soft rosy tinge. He turned towards Kaoru, and the two finally looked at each other in the eyes. The fox boy's heart thumped. His eyes broadened and his cheeks flushed up a little bit. 

Rei's face was coated with a touch of gold from the sunset. His eyes glinted up in a bright manner from the vesper light, "Kaoru-kun. I want to be with you forever."

The wind blew. The atmosphere changed into an aureate, tranquil tone. Everything around them seemed to have suddenly come to a stop, and Rei smiled at him once again, expression never so tender before.

"Does Kaoru-kun want to~?"

And those were the words that Kaoru had always wanted to hear…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! I always wanted to write a bat and fox au for ReiKao~ Hope you guys like it! (≧▽≦)


End file.
